Dragonball Zero: Future Shock
by Matt Ryan
Summary: Goku has a dark secret and a mysterious youth visits the Z-Warriors.
1. Where Were You Anyway?

Dragonball Zero: Future Shock  
  
Recap: "Scars" - Yamcha won the Tenkaichi Boudokai bringing an end to his and Vegeta's longtime feud.  
  
"Dragonball Zero: Super Cell" - Piccolo returned from Hell to help defeat a new and more powerful Cell.  
  
"Dragonball Zero: The Spirit Within" - Goku returned to help stop a being known as Upuar, a fusion of Puar and his counterpart (A spiritual being). Instead of killing Upuar, Goku coerced her into joining their group and she fell in love with Yamcha.  
  
Disclaimer: I own these characters. Come get me, Toriyama. I dare you.   
  
And now "Dragonball Zero: Future Shock":  
  
  
Chapter One: Where Were You Anyway?  
  
No more than two months had passed when Goku heard the question he had been dreading. He was sitting in the den of Kame House when he noticed Roshi, Yamcha, Upuar, and Krillin huddled around him.  
  
"What's up, guys?" asked Goku. He looked at his friends intently as they just stared back. "What is it? Is there something on my face?" Upuar snickered.  
  
"It's about time we asked you this, Goku." said Krillin, "And I got forced into... I mean I volunteered to do it. When you fused with the Dragonballs fused, what happened?"  
  
Goku quickly turned away. He didn't really want to talk about it. It was sort of... personal.  
  
"Listen," Goku said, "I'll tell you later. Right now I wanna watch this show." Before he had noticed the others around him, Goku had been flipping through the channels and he stopped when he saw them. It just so happened that the channel landed on "The Mr. Satan Show, With Mr. Satan". Goku had always hated this show. His dumb excuse wasn't even about to work against his friend's questioning.  
  
The others looked at Goku and backed off.   
  
"I think there's something he's not telling us." Krillin said.  
  
"I know there's something he's not telling us." Roshi chimed in, "In battle Goku is silent but deadly, but outside of battle, he's one of the most talkative people I know. Plus, he would never hide a secret from any of us, let alone you, Krillin. There's something bothering him. But how to find out..."  
  
  
Meanwhile, at Sky Palace, Dende and Mr. Popo were watching the goings on of the outer world. A lot of things changed after Goku left, but you could always count on Dende and Popo to be their same old selves. Yet today was different.  
  
"Mr. Popo," Dende muttered out of their silent meditation, "Something has just startled me. I do not know what it is, but I do not like it."  
  
"What ever could it be?" Popo asked, "I thought I felt something too. Like..." Suddenly the sky went dark, but not as dark as night. An almost purple sky illuminated the cloudscape.   
  
"The Dragonballs..." they said together.  
  
  
Below Dende and Popo's ever watching vigil is the lesser known home of two very important people. Karin and Yajirobe watch as the sky around them changes color.  
  
"This is a bad omen." Karin said, "The light may look like the light that appears when Shenlong is summoned, but it's somehow different. Then again... it's somehow... familiar."  
  
Yajirobe clutched his sword. He may not have been the bravest of souls, but his swordsmanship was unrivaled by anyone in the cosmos. The blade, which Karin wished for from Shenlong, was given to Yajirobe and could cut through anything like a hot knife through butter. The chubby samurai was just about ready for anything.  
  
Just about.  
  
Karin suddenly rushed up to Dende's place, muttering something about a balance in eternity. Yajirobe had no idea what he was saying. He was left alone, just sitting there as all this weird stuff was happening around him. He turned and was suddenly backhanded into a wall.  
  
"Wha...?" Yajirobe stuttered, "Who the Hell are you?" Yajirobe felt his bones and muscles being hit like he was in a trash compactor. His assailant was too fast for him and was extremely strong. Yajirobe lay on the ground in a heap, blood pouring from all over him.   
  
"Y... you?" Yajirobe choked, looking at his enemy through his blood covered eyes, "Why? I... Ghohosshkkk......." And Yajirobe fell unconscious. The hulking form of the enemy grabbed Yajirobe's sword and held it with both his hands.  
  
And then he broke it over his knee. The shattered sword clattered on the ground as Yajirobe's attacker flew out of the tiny room. Karin rushed in at that very moment with Dende and Popo.  
  
Mr. Popo gasped, "Oh my God..."  
  
  
Goku still was avoiding the question at every occasion. Krillin and the others had gotten Piccolo, Gohan, and even Chi-Chi to ask him, and he wouldn't even tell her. They had one last chance. Krillin flew to Capsule Corporation and got a quick meeting scheduled with Mr. Briefs, or Trunks, as Krillin knew him.  
  
"Trunks, we need your help." Krillin said, "Goku's hiding something, and it's something really big. He won't tell me, Master Roshi, Gohan, or even Chi-Chi. I think... I think your dad's the only one who can get him to 'fess up."  
  
Trunks' eyes widened. "My dad?" he asked, "Are you serious? I mean, as soon as we left the party the night after Goku's return, he immediately left to train. He was mumbling something to the tune of "Kakarot will see". He's come back to the house about five times, and that was for food. Mom says he's going through a phase, but whatever. Anywho, I'll see what I can do, if I can find him."   
  
Krillin nodded at Trunks. He knew what Vegeta was doing. He still wants a rematch with Goku, even if he just got resurrected, rather than wished back. Krillin said goodbye to the President of Capsule Corporation and also stopped by to greet Bulma, Bra, and Dr. and Mrs. Briefs. As Krillin left, he saw a great flash of light in the sky streak by. The power signature was familiar but the place it was coming from was even more familiar.  
  
Sky Palace. Krillin ran back into the building and got Trunks to come with him to Dende's place.  
  
  
When they arrived, Krillin saw Tien, Chaozu, Goten, and Pan already there.   
  
"What happened?" asked Trunks.  
  
"We all saw the sky darken around Sky Palace and came to see what was up." Pan said, "And boy was there something up."  
  
Confused, Krillin and Trunks walked into the main chamber of Sky Palace to see Yajirobe being tended to by Dende.   
  
"His wounds are incredible." muttered Dende, "Like nothing I've ever seen. Not only are my powers having little to no effect, but he just spits back up every Senzu Bean we try to feed him."  
  
"What happened?" aksed Krillin.  
  
"We'd like to know that to." muttered Karin, wlking out of the shadows along with Popo, "We saw the sky darken and came to the Dragonball chamber. When we saw that the Dragonballs were intact and safe, the sky immediately reverted to it's normal state and, well, we realized we had been tricked. When we came back to check on Yajirobe, this is how we found him."  
  
"Aw, man..." Krillin sighed, "Who would've done this to him?"  
  
Vegeta suddenly landed behind the others with a loud thud. They all turned toward him and stared.  
  
"What?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"I... need to talk to you about a few things, Vegeta," Krillin said, "There's something going on here and I aim to find out what it is. First off, Goku's hiding something from us about his experience while fused with the Dragonballs. Then Yajirobe gets beaten up. There's some kind of connection..."  
  
"Dolt." Vegeta smirked, "Of course there's a connection. Don't you realize stuff like this never happens at the same time if they aren't connected? The only way to find out what happened to tubby over there is to talk to Kakarot."  
  
As the Z-Fighters (Minus Dende, Popo, and Karin) turned to leave, yajirobe suddenly began to speak.  
  
"Y... you guys..." he whispered, "I saw... who did this... t' me... but I can't... say... mental... block... I...it was GAKK!" Yajirobe once again fell unconscious. Goten volunteered to stay at Sky Palace just in case anything happened.  
  
  
At Kame House, Goku and Yamcha were playing the Nintendo 64 Bra had left a few weeks back.   
  
"Its-a me! Maaario!" Yamcha joked.  
  
Goku snickered, "I'm-a Wario! I'm-a gonna ween!" They both cracked up.  
  
"I still don't understand why two grown men are wasting their time with such things." Master Roshi suddenly said, "I mean, you are a bit old for it, aren't you?"  
  
"Aw, c'mon Master Roshi," Yamcha said, "It's just a game. Here, Goku, put in something a little easier and let's see if Master Roshi can beat it." Goku looked at yamcha and then decided to humor his friend. Goku pulled out a game starring a little pink puffball. Roshi grabbed the controller and immediately died. Goku and Yamcha cracked up again.  
  
Suddenly Krillin, Vegeta, and all the rest walked in the house. Vegeta tapped Goku on the shoulder and motioned for him to step outside. Goku flipped off the game and patted the crying Roshi on the back.   
  
Outside, Vegeta stood with his arms folded around his chest, giving Goku those looks that could kill that everyone always talks about.   
  
"What?" asked Goku.  
  
"You know what." Vegeta snarled, "I know you've already read my mind and know exactly what I'm going to ask you."  
  
"You mean you're finally going to ask me for a rematch?"  
  
"...idiot. You know what I'm talking about. Don't play dumb. You're going to tell me what happened when you fused with Shenlong or I'm going to beat it out of you."  
  
Goku stared at Vegeta with a slight grin. "You sure you don't want that rematch?" Vegeta stared back and shook his head.  
  
"We need to know. Yajirobe's going to die and it will be on your head. Now tell us." Goku slumped down against the only palm tree on the island. Turtle crawled out from behind the tree and nuzzled up against his longtime friend. Goku sighed.  
  
"It's a long story. You aren't going to want to retell it. You better gather everybody. I'll wait here." Vegeta walked into Kame House and immediately grabbed the phone. He ordered Trunks to call Goten's cell phone and then he called Bulma and Bra. Soon everyone was there and Goku began his tale.  
  
"It's nothing much," he said, "I mean, you guys do have one thing wrong. I never "fused" with the Dragon. We traveled to a land called Eden, where Shenlong, Perunga, and all the Gods were born. I was still a child at the time and I wandered around the vast, green plains that made up this endless land. Shenlong said to me, "Goku, this is Eden, birthplace of all that is eternal. Here in this land you shall join us in our infinite slumber."  
  
"Well, that sounded fine at the time and I layed down on the Dragon's back and fell asleep. When I woke up, I realized that time must move quicker in Eden, since I had only been asleep for about three days and I was back to my fully grown self. I jumped off of Shenlong and walked around Eden some more. That was when I happened upon a large temple. There were large statues of Dragons, and Nameks, and an Oozaru Saiyan.  
  
"Inside, on the walls, I found to my surprise were inscriptions of pictures showing my every battle from the time I fought Piccolo onward. Raditz. Nappa. Vegeta. Ginyuu. Frieza. Cell. Buu. Baby. Super 17. The Dark Shenlongs. All of them. Then something caught my eye. There was a small button in the corner of the room detailing how Captain Ginyuu and I switched bodies. I pressed it and a door opened. I walked in and saw a sight that scared me.  
  
"An incubator."  
  
"What?" asked Bulma, suddenly, "An incubator? Made by the Gods?"  
  
"Wait a minute, Bulma." Goku said, "That's not the scary part. Inside the incubator was a baby. That baby...  
  
"Was me."  
  
  
INTERLUDE: 20 YEARS FROM NOW  
  
  
The boy waved goodbye to his mother for what might very well be the final time and closed the roof on the machine. It wasn't very sturdy, at least compared to what it used to be like. The long, black hair flowing from under his mother's bandana brushed over her face, not allowing her to see her son go. And then he was gone.  
  
She somberly walked towards three lone tombstones, surrounded by a huddle of rocks. All of them with names on them.  
  
"Tien".  
  
"Yamcha".  
  
"Chaozu".  
  
"Krillin".  
  
"Piccolo".  
  
"Vegeta".  
  
"Gohan".  
  
"Yajirobe".  
  
On the three bigger tombstones were more names along with inscriptions.  
  
"Goku, God Holds Him Now".  
  
"Bulma Briefs, Beloved Mother, Wife, and Friend".  
  
"Trunks Briefs, Savior of Humanity".  
  
She looked up and through her tears saw the fast approaching fury. A silent light with the force of a trillion atoms exploding. She held in her hand a photo of her, her husband, her son, and her mother-in-law. She cried.  
  
"Maybe he can make a difference to them like Trunks did." she wept, "I only hope..." And then she was gone, just like the rest of the world. And the galaxy. And the universe.   
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
No long speech here. Just read and review. And no, I don't own Nintendo either. It's a reference to something else. Nevermind it. Hope ya liked Chapter One!  



	2. Mysterious Youth... Again?

Chapter Two: Mysterious Youth... Again?  
  
The Z-Warriors stood around Goku waiting for him to continue. This whole incubator thing was a bit... well, odd. Still, they needed the whole story.  
  
"So," Goku continued, "Like I said, the baby in the incubator looked just like I did when I was little. I was scared at first, but then I looked into it and, well, I couldn't help but be intrigued. Was this a clone of some type? Or a whole other person entirely? I had no idea.   
  
"Suddenly I had this vision of what was happening on Earth at the time and I went to see Yamcha. After talking to him, I went back to Eden, but the temple was somehow gone! I searched the vast plains for it but I couldn't find it. Shenron was asleep and he had told me not to wake him, so I didn't, even if I did want to ask him about the temple.  
  
"So I stayed in Eden some more. Just hanging out watching the goings on of Earth. I saw you guys fight Super Cell and man, Piccolo, was I impressed. The whole time I hadn't even thought to check on you and boy was your little intervention a surprise."  
  
Piccolo folded his arms across his chest and looked at Goku. "You're stalling."  
  
Goku smiled. "Anyway, I watched everything happen with Hargot and Upuar and such. When I realized Upuar was too strong for any of you, I found a little loophole in the contract I made with the Dragon. What it said, basicly, was that I would accompany Shenron to Eden if he reversed the damage to Earth caused by the Dark Dragons, BUT, should the Earth ever need me OR the Dragonballs due to some imbalance in the natural order of things, then Shenron and I would return. So I immediatley came and put a stop to Hargot's plot. And that's what happened."  
  
Everyone stared at Goku. "That's it?" asked Gohan, "No conclusion? Just some mysterious incubator and a temple that had no real effect whatsoever?! Aw, c'mon!" Goku stared at his son. He looked over the other's faces. They expected him to say something more. Even Chi-Chi was on the edge of her seat.  
  
"Nope. That's it." Everyone fell over in their chairs.   
  
  
Meanwhile, in Satan City, Android 18 and Marron were shopping with Mr. Satan. He couldn't help but be captivated by her beauty, but still he hated carrying her bags. What?! He had a crush on her! Anyway, they were heavy shoppers. Suddenly there was a loud shrieking sound and a flash of light. Android 18 turned and looked back as a large pod descended upon the sidewalk.  
  
"Well," said Marron, "There's something you don't see everyday."   
  
Inside the pod there was a young boy. His short, dark purple hair was cut short except for the two strands of hair hanging from his forehead. He wore a Capsule Corporaton jacket with the sleeves rolled up and Saiyan armor like Vegeta's under it. On his back was a sheathe holding a sword like Trunks' and overlapping that was a staff that looked remarkably like the one Goku had as a boy.   
  
The door to the pod opened and the boy stepped out. He looked down at the three and let out a loud yell.  
  
"ANDROIDS!" he screamed, "I thought they were destroyed here!"  
Android 18 held her head. "Oh no." she said, "Not another one." The boy put the pod back into it's Hoi-Poi Capsule and flew off. His face hidden by the tons of bags, Mr. Satan said, "Uh... what was that?"  
  
"Nothing." Android 18 replied, "Now hold my purse."  
  
  
Goku got up from his seat and walked past the others. He had a glazed over look in his eyes. "What's up with that?" asked Krillin, "He's changed." Everyone looked as the silent Saiyan walked into Kame House.  
  
Inside Ox King and Oolong were waiting on him. "What happened?" asked Ox King, "You spook 'em out or somethin'?" Goku smiled. He walked past them. Oolong looked at Ox.   
  
"I don't know." he shrugged. They walked into the kitchen.  
  
In the living room, Goku sat down and turned on the television. On the news there seemed to be some sort of strange happening in Satan City. Goku thought nothing of it and turned it to something else. He felt a hand touch his back. He turned and Chi-Chi fell onto the couch beside him.  
  
"Honey," she said, looking at him, "What's wrong? You know something, don't you? And for some reason, you don't want to tell us. What happened to Yajirobe? Who... or what did that to him? Why can't he tell us who did this to him?" Goku slumped over as Chi-Chi began massaging his shoulders. He shook her off and stood up.  
  
"You guys can't have anything to do with this." he said, "Yajirobe will be fine as soon as I put a stop to this. I'm going to leave now and none of you should follow me, especially you, Piccolo."  
  
Outside, Piccolo smiled. Goku was well aware that he was listening in and was ready to relay everything to the others.  
  
"It's too dangerous for you. Any of you. I can't... I won't have you getting hurt."  
  
With that, Goku's aura flared around him. His hair turned gold and he flew out of the front door, too fast to be seen even by Vegeta. Only Chi-Chi and Piccolo had any idea what was happeneing.   
  
And even they wouldn't be prepared.  
  
  
Meanwhile, the boy who had appeared in Satan City flew through the air at speeds that would put light to shame. Seconds later, he felt the largest power level he had felt since he left home.  
  
"Is it him?" the boy said to himself, "No. Not the one. But remarkably close." The boy stopped for a second and then sped towards the large power.   
  
When they finally met, the boy looked over this being. Goku.  
  
"You're Goku, correct?" asked the boy. Goku nodded.  
  
"If you're here, then the anomaly has already begun. No doubt someone has already fallen to the enemy and is being eaten from the inside. But, you might have no idea what I'm talking about or what's going on or who I am. Let's fly down to that island. We'll talk there."  
  
The two beings flew down to the tiny island below them. Goku looked him over and saw the familiar articles he was wearing. The Extend-O Staff, Trunks' sword, the Capsule Corp. jacket, and the Saiyan armor.   
  
"If I'm deducing correctly," said Goku, "You're from the alternate future where I died of the heart virus."  
  
The boy nodded. "My name is Virudo. Your psychic abilities are not powerful enough to pry into my mind, so I'll have to explain everything to you. My world. My universe, is dead. It was consumed by a monstrous being called the Time Devourer. It sends it's herald to battle the strongest fighters the timeline has to offer and then, if it isn't up to snuff, it destroys the world.  
  
"I am the son of the Trunks that delivered the cure to the heart virus to you. After killing the Androids and Cell, my father continued to train. He became the strongest fighter in the universe. When an evil being called Buu appeared, he singlehandedly put a stop to it and gained a new ally all the while, a being called Ubuu.  
  
"After that, my dad settled down. Stopped training. The Androids, Cell, and Buu had killed over half the Earth's population. The richest man left on the Earth, Mr. Satan, contributed to the clean-up effort by donating his entire fortune to rebuilding cities. My father helped and he and Mr. Satan became fast friends. Then he met Mr. Satan's daughter, Videl. They fell in love and married. They had a son. Me.  
  
"Years passed. We trained together. I was the best thing that ever happened to him. My dad taught me how to not only reach the level of Super Saiyan, but the advanced levels of two and three which he had reached fighting Buu. Then, one day, the herald of the Time Devourer appeared. He was a masked fighter called Dalton who murdered Mr. Satan and my grandmother, and beat my dad within an inch of his life. I barely saved him.  
  
"Me, my mom, and my dad retreated and readied a final stand against Dalton. Two Super Saiyans at level three and the strongest human on the Earth, along with the ultra-powerful Ubuu, rallied against this terrible fighter and tried to put him to rest. Dalton, however, was too strong. He killed my dad and Ubuu. I flew my injured mom to safety, all the while trying to escape with my own life.  
  
"On the television, Dalton proclaimed that our world was no longer fit to survive and that at noon that day he would release an attack known as Planecide. This attack would be like an ever expanding massive explosion which would annhilate everything in it's path. My mother remembered the story my father had told her of your world and resolved to send me here in order to warn you of this threat and insure my survival. She said that I was the only hope, otherwise you would never be prepared. The Time Devourer is coming, and if you are not strong enough, you will die."  
  
Goku stood, stretching his arm behind his head. "Um," he said, "That's a bit much. But whatever it means, it could be a good forwarning. You said you were the son of Trunks and Videl? Well, I'm sure that'll interest Gohan. C'mon. You'll want to meet everybody else."  
  
  
High above the clouds, even above Sky Palace, two shadowy figures stood alone.   
  
"You think they're even ready?" said one.  
  
"No." said the other, "Not even close. What I did to Yajirobe was just the start. Soon, all of them will die. We'll kill them all and the blood... the glorious blood... will flow... like... wine!" They began to laugh in unison. Trouble was brewing for not just the Z-Warriors, but for the entire planet.  
  
  
At Sky Palace, Goten was back to keeping watch. He had called Paris up to join him. She had been to Sky Palace only once, and she wasn't used to being so high. It was hard to breathe and if you looked down, well, let's just say you got a little tummy ache. Goten sat and turned on the portable TV he had gotten from Dr. Briefs while getting Paris.  
  
"Hmmm..." he said to himself, "I wonder if I should go ahead and ask her?" Goten looked over at Paris, who was sleeping on a hammock Mr. Popo had set up for her. Goten smiled. They had been going out for over eight years, and that's not counting the two break-up periods. Goten sighed. He suddenly heard a quiet footstep clop behind him. Goten turned to see Mr. Popo.  
  
"You love her, do you not?" Popo asked.  
  
"Yeah." Goten replied, "Very much."  
  
"Then why do you not marry her?" Goten looked at Popo. Who was he to give advice to the lovelorn?  
  
"Let me tell you a story, young Goten," Popo continued, "I am a being created by the Supreme God to serve the God of the Earth. There is a servant for every God across the cosmos. We are predestined to lead a life alone serving our masters for all eternity. All the time I felt lonely, however. I felt a yearning inside, one which I could tell was not part of the instincts I was granted. I needed a companion.  
  
"So I asked the Kame of the Earth at the time to request for me a female companion. A Mrs. Popo, if you will. Amazingly, the Supreme God granted me this wish and a female version of myself descended upon Sky Palace. I instantly fell in love with her but, well, I could never truly state that I loved her. Soon, wars broke out on the ground and she, Kame and I were sent down to help put a stop to it before it destroyed mankind.  
  
"We were a bit overwhelmed, however. Kame and I were amazing fighters compared to the armies of the time but she, on the other hand, was weak. One time, we were to stop the battle that would stop the war. She was killed by a stray gunshot. I never got to tell her I loved her. I dared not ask the Supreme God for another. I could never bring myself to do it. All I know is that I took her for granted and I lost my chance.  
  
"Don't make the same mistake I did, young Goten. Tell her. Before you even get a chance to lose her." Mr. Popo patted Goten on the back and walked away. Goten looked over at Paris and reached into his pocket.  
  
Mr. Popo stood over a small part of his garden that was especially well taken care of. Karin walked up to him and grinned.  
  
"So, he bought that story I told you?" asked Karin.  
  
"You had any doubt?" remarked Popo.   
  
Goten pulled the small diamond ring he had bought about a year ago. After the whole Hargot thing he decided not to give it to her just yet. Still, he kept it in his pocket the whole time. Goten walked over to her and patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"Paris?" he asked, "Baby? I need to talk to you."  
  
"What?" she aked, waking up, "I was dreaming."  
  
"Well," Goten continued, "I wanted to tell you this just in case I never get another chance. I... I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but, uh, I wanted to give you this. Don't say anything yet. I want to know if you'll marry me." Goten held out the ring. Paris stared, wide-eyed and her mouth gaping.   
  
"I..."  
  
Suddenly the sky darkened yet again. Goten stood up, holding Paris tightly in his arms. Mr. Popo and Karin walked up beside them, with Dende taking up the rear. Goten watched as a large man in a mask floated down to the stand on the roof of Dende's home.  
  
"My name is Dalton." he boomed, "The Earth has grown too tired and old to survive anymore. My master has deemed this universe to do battle with me, his herald, in order to determine the world's fate. You, down there, the one called Son Goten. You have a ki that exceeds the standard range for me to do battle with, that is to say, release the girl within five seconds or she will be forced into our battle."  
  
"What?" asked Goten. He clutched onto Paris tighter. Suddenly he felt her leave his arms and saw her in the arms of this Dalton character. He held onto her arms and pulled back on her hair. Goten reached out and when he heard the hideous snap, he fell to his knees.  
  
Dalton loosened his group around Paris' neck and let her head hang down. He had cruched her neck, killing her instantly. He let her fall down into Goten's arms.  
  
"P... Paris?" he said through his tears. Goten looked down at his fallen love and cradled her head in his arms. The tears flowed down his face and onto hers.   
  
Suddenly the tears dried up due to the searing heat being generated by the Saiyan warrior. Goten layed down Paris' body and changed into a Super Saiyan. Dalton laughed. Goten, however, was not finished. His ki flared up and his hair extended and sharpened. Dalton laughed at Super Saiyan Level Two Goten. Goten sneered at Dalton and his ki flared up once more. Super Saiyan Level Three.  
  
Dalton continued laughing. Goten flew up and punched at Dalton, only to be met with thin air. Goten had reached a level far beyond anything he had ever fathomed without being fused with someone, only to find that this masked character could just dodge him efoortlessly.  
  
Goten felt the fist from Dalton go through his back, ripping open his chest. Karin and Dende cried out and that was the last thing Goten heard. Dalton tossed his body on top of Paris'. Karin, Dende, and Mr. Popo stared at the hulking monster. Dalton let out a low snicker and flew off, leaving a quiet and astounded Sky Palace.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
So, there's part two. Ahhgh. Eyes hurting. Crappy monitor flickering for some reason. Must... fix... oh, screw it. Anywho, here's part two. Yes, Goten and Paris are dead. Why? Because I don't like writing Goten. He's an unecessary character. So there. I'm not ashamed.  
  
Um, visit my website at www.angelfire.com/rpg/MATTSPAGE. It, like, so rocks now. Also feel free to E-Mail me at superguymatt@Hotmail.com. Okay! That's it! I need to shut off my monitor before I go into a seizure or something. 


	3. Everything Comes Full Circle

Chapter Three: Everything Comes Full Circle

Halfway across the world, the Z-Warrior could feel Goten's ki rise and fall drastically within a few minutes. Goku stood still in the air, Virudo at his side.

"That guy you were telling me about," Goku said, "Dalton? I think he's here. And he's killed my son." Goku powered up and flew towards Kame House. There was no time to lose.

Meanwhile, at Kame House, Master Roshi buried his head in his hands.

"My God..." he said to no one in particular, "He was murdered so easily. Just tossed around like he was nothing." Around him, the others were in utter shock. Trunks and Gohan had fallen to their knees. Chi-Chi had bursted into tears and Ox King had suffered the heart attack everyone knew was going to eventually come. Chaozu and Yamcha tried to help him.

"C'mon, Ox!" Yamcha cried, "Not now! You can't die now!" Everything seemed to be going wrong. By now, Mr. Satan, Android 18, and Marron had arrived. Ubuu and Android 17 arrived a few minutes after them. Outside, the sky was red and the wind was whirling around at incredible speeds. Vegeta stood by the doorway of the house, his wife held tightly to his chest.

"Bulma," he said, looking away from her, "I want you to get out of here." She suddenly broke away from him and stared, a little confusedly.

"I want you to go." he continued, "Take Bra, Marron, Oolong, Master Roshi, Turtle, Chaozu, Chi-Chi, and Ox King to Capsule Corp. Get your father to help Ox and then find shelter. There's something bad on the horizon, and all those who cannot fight must leave."

"Hey!" suddenly came a voice. It was Chi-Chi. "I was a very good fighter in my day! If you need everyone you can get, then maybe I can even be of some help."

"I'll stay too." said Master Roshi, "I haven't trained for about twenty years, but these old bones are always ready for one last battle."

"I can't leave Tien." Chaozu chimed in, "Every time I do, he gets hurt. I'm coming this time."

"You remember what Super Cell said?" asked Marron, "He said that he had to devour all those that had extreme potential in order to evolve. He got to me and Bra, so we've decided to stay too."

"We may not be much of fighters," enforced Bra, "But we'll do whatever possible."

"That's all fine and dandy." said Yamcha, "But we've all gotta understand what we're up against. And the fact of the matter is, we have no idea what that is. Goten is dead. Yajirobe is comatose. Goku's flakin' out on us. We're at a disadvantage here and we've gotta be ready for anything. So, I may not be the person to usually lead, but, well, oh to Hell with it. Whoever's with me, I'm going to Sky Palace."

With that, Yamcha flew out the door. The others just stood there. Upuar nodded and followed after him. Krillin grabbed Marron and 18 took hold of Mr. Satan. They flew out the door, followed by Videl. Gohan looked at his mom and took her under his arm.

"It'll be okay, mom." he said, "We won't lose. We can't." With that they left as well. Trunks, Master Roshi, Pan, Chaozu, and Bra had left. Bulma took Turtle, Oolong, and Ox King to Capsule Corp. Only Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien, Android 17, and Ubuu were left.

"So," said 17, "Everyone's waiting."

"Wait a minute." said Tien, "At one time or another, we've all been enemies of Goku and the others. We've all changed a lot over time. I should know, as I was one of the first to join Goku's side. I want you all to know that, whatever happens, I respect you all more than I respect even Goku. We've all tried to kill the good guys at one time and destroy the world.

"Now let's go save it."

They all nodded and flew out of the house. Ahead, Yamcha felt all their kis pass by him.

"Well," he said, "Looks like we're gonna have everybody."

Goku and Virudo arrived at Kame House only to find everyone gone.

"Well," said Goku, "It would seem everyone else felt Goten die as well. Maybe we should go to Sky Palace." Virudo's eyes widened.

"Sky Palace?" he asked, "You mean, Heaven? Wow. In my world, Heaven was destroyed by Buu. This'll be exciting."

They flew off towards Sky Palace.

At Sky Palace, Dende, Mr. Popo, and Karin stood in shock.

"So..." asked Dende, "Who, or what, was that?"

"That was an emissary of a God." said Karin, his unopened eyes seemed to be staring off into space, "I could tell by the style of mask. It's one of the upper Gods, too. Very high class. And if he's against us, very dangerous too. This isn't good. I don't like our chances."

From afar, Dende could sense the Z-Warriors coming, but was amazed by the fact that Goku and his new companion arrived first. Using his psychic abilities, Goku quickly filled in Dende and the others.

"So," said Karin, "The Time Devourer. Not a widely known legend. Tell me, Virudo. Where did your Father learn of all this?"

"In the wreckage of Sky Palace." Virudo replied, "He had seen..." Virudo's words trailed off as he saw what Goku was doing. Goku held Goten in his arms and cradled his body.

"I'm so sorry, son." he whispered, "I was never there for you, was I? You grew up with a dead father. And when I came back, I was off training with Ubuu. I'm sorry. Out of everyone, I forgot all about you. I'm so... so sorry." Goku burst into tears. He held out his son's body and laid it next to Paris', which he had left lying straight. Goku's eyes teared up and he snapped his fingers. Goten and Paris' bodies were set on fire, a funeral pyre for the dead.

Soon the other Z-Warriors arrived. Goku broadcast the information Virudo had given him into their minds as well. Gohan, Trunks, and Videl all eyed eachother. Still, now was no time for squabbling, and they said nothing.

"You guys," said Goku, "Listen. I'm going to try and talk to Yajirobe again. I think he might be the only one who can tell us what's going on. I want you all to stay out here." Goku slowly walked into the main chamber of Sky Palace.

He kneeled in front of the lying Yajirobe, who had not moved since the last time the Z-Warriors saw him. "Yajirobe," said Goku, "You're awake, I know. You just don't want to get up because of that headache. Now. There's some sort of mental block in your psyche that is blocking the memory of who did this to you. I'm going to pry into your mind. Any dark secrets you don't want me to see?"

"Not really." smiled the tubby samurai, "Well, there was the one time..."

"I already know about that, so I'll try and avoid that anyway. Just close your eyes. I'm going in."

Goku let his psychic consciousness flow into Yajirobe's mind. He could see a large, stone slab that blocked one, shining memory. Goku beat on it. Over and over. It began to crack. Slowly but surely. Goku finally destroyed it and pulled out of Yajirobe's mind.

"Oh shit!" said Goku, "Yajirobe! I know who it was! Get out of here now! GO ON! GET OUT!" Yajirobe quickly stood up and ran out the door. He found himself in a maze of twisting catacombs and hallways. Eventually Yajirobe made his way to the outside. There he saw the Z-Warriors' bodies sprawled across the ground. Dalton stood to Yajirobe's side, his arms crossed.

"Oh God..." Yajirobe said, looking up. He saw the assailant he had seen that day. Now he was floating above the defeated Z-Warriors, red energy emenating from his body. He wore a skin tight, black bodysuit. Yajirobe gasped as he realized who it was.

"Goku!"

Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corp, Bulma dropped off Ox King and Turtle and was about to leave, when she felt Oolong tug at her pants leg.

"Bulma," he said, "I know you probably won't let me and I know I probably won't matter, but I thing this is going to be the last great battle. I'm not strong. Not one iota. And I'm not brave, either. But for some reason, I want to go."

Bulma looked down at Oolong. 'Him being brave?' she thought, 'I better take this while it lasts.' She opened the door to her air car and they flew off towards Sky Palace.

On the Earth, not only was the sky red and the wind blowing at incredible speeds, but now there was torrential hail storms and hurricanes were popping up across the landscape. In a remote warehouse in Satan City, a group of old familiar faces met up.

"So," said Tao Pai Pai, "We all can tell something's happening." The other people in the room nodded in agreement.

"Then we have to unleash our trump card. We've been waiting for the right time to spring it on those goody-goodies, but now we might have to play the heroes. I'm not a big fan of saving the day, but, well, we don't really have anything left to lose, do we?"

Tao looked around the room. He saw the blank looks on the faces of Pilaf, Mai, Shuu, and the frog Captain Ginyuu. Pilaf nodded, as did the others. Tao smiled and pulled out a remote.

"The whole cloning thing that they tried with him was stupid." he laughed, "I mean, why bother when you have the real thing?" He pressed the large red button and a large door opened, revealing a tank. Inside the tank was a large man. His eyes suddenly popped open.

At Sky Palace, the Z-Warriors slowly woke up.

"Crap." said Krillin, holding his head, "What a rush." He looked up at the large man in the mask.

"Did you do this?" Krillin cried, yelling at Dalton, "Huh?! Well, whatever it is you... what in the Hell?" Krillin was stunned by the sudden power level he felt. He looked directly above him to see Goku, smiling evilly.

"Goku! Go get that guy! He's real strong and real fast! I... Goku?" Goku smiled and lifted his hand and let some ki energy form. Krillin gasped as he barely escaped the Sokidan.

"Well," said Krillin, "That wasn't very nice."

The others got to their feet and looked in shock at this new Goku. Suddenly they heard him speak, only his voice came from behind them.

"So. It was you. You must be the one in the incubator. An easy connection to make." The Z-Warriors saw behind them the Goku they were talking to earlier. Then the second Goku spoke.

"Very astute of me, if I do say so myself, or yourself. Whichever. Yes. I was the baby you saw. And I am here to kill you all, just like Dalton did to Virudo's world. I am the end of you. But, let's not get all coinfused here. You may all call me Kakarot. I like it better, and it's a bit less confusing. So, Goku. Shall we dance?"

"No." retorted Goku, "Not just yet. First I want Dalton. I need a little warm up."

Kakarot looked at Goku and nodded. Suddenly Goku felt a knee in his back. Goku jumped up and backhanded Dalton, who flew back into the wall of Sky Palace. The battle began fiercely. Goku and Dalton traded blows back and forth. Dalton stood up and flew at Goku, who suddenly transformed into Super Saiyan Level Two.

"C'mon." said Goku, "I'm ready."

Dalton flew at Goku, only to be met by a swift kick. Dalton shook it off and charged at his enemy again. Goku smiled and quickly fired a Kamehameha, splitting Dalton in half. Dalton's halves, however, formed back together. Goku smiled again.

"Ah, the thrill of the fight." he said to himself, "I've been missing this."

Goku and Dalton traded blows again, this time Goku totally overpowering the masked fighter. Goku charged up another Kamehameha, this time hitting Dalton and evaporating his body.

"Okay." said Goku, "Now we can dance."

Goku turned and lunged at his double, only to meet thin air. The Z-Warriors watched in stunned silence as Goku swiped at Kakarot and missed every time.

"The Gods are not stupid." Kakarot suddenly laughed, "I was created to serve my purpose, and it was forseen that I may have to fight you at some point. Therefore, Shenron was ordered to bring you to Eden to be cloned. And then that clone's powers were amplified a thousand times. Do you understand, Goku? I am 1000 times as powerful as you. This fight is frivolous. I'm going to end this all now." Kakarot formed a Kamehameha and aimed it towards the Z-Warriors.

Suddenly he heard the whirling of helicopter blades behind him. Inside a large, black helicopter with the Red Ribbon insignia, was Tao Pie Pie, Pilaf, Mai, Shuu, and a frog. But that wasn't what startled him. It was the large, blonde warrior that stood behind him.

"KILL KAKAROT!" yelled Broly, before knocking Kakarot to the ground.

_

Yay! I'm really liking where this fic's going and I hope you are too. So please read and review and tell me what you think. Also, visit my website at rpg/MATTSPAGE. It be very cool.

Uh, also feel free to E-Mail me at superguymatt with questions, comments, or if you want to contribute to my site. I'm interested in interviewing people and if you want to be interviewed, then E-Mail me! Anyways, that's it, so, um, bye!

BOOYA! - Matt Ryan


	4. Horrible Weakness

Chapter Four: Horrible Weakness

Vegeta rubbed the blood from his brow and looked at the two super warriors facing off.

"Now what in the Hell?" he asked no one in particular, "I'm serious, now what in THE Hell?!"

Broly had somehow returned, once again, after his numerous defeats by the Z-Warriors and now he not only seemed to be super powerful, but he also happened to be fighting for the side of good. Well, call it what you will.

Goku quietly flew around the unmoving Broly and touched down in the Red Ribbon helicopter. "YOU!" the guys in the helicopter said in unison.

"Me." Goku smiled back, "I'm a little confused. Um... well, Broly?"

"Yeah," said Tao Pai Pai, "You're probably wondering how we came upon this guy. Well, you see, we've been plotting to kill you guys since, like, forever and one time, when we were meeting, this guy just crashed through our roof!"

"That's it?" asked Goku. Tao nodded.

"We were a bit astounded at first," Mai continued, "but when he finally came to we realized that he was, well, um, insane. So we used the technology Tao Pai Pai had stolen from Dr. Gero and used it to create a device that can enslave Broly!"

"Like, two people have already tried that." Goku remarked. The villains fell silent. Suddenly a small frog in Saiyan armor jumped on the top of Tao Pai Pai's seat and began ribbiting at the top of it's, um, lungs.

"Wow." said Goku, "You guys are the most ragtag group of villains I've ever seen. I mean, Captain Ginyuu? That's pretty low." The frog began hopping madly. Suddenly the helicopter was thrown back by the force of Broly's body flying into the side of it.

"THIS CAN'T BE!" Pilaf cried, "HE HAS TRAINED TIME AND TIME AGAIN IN OUR SIMULATIONS! HOW CAN HE BE BEATEN?!"

"That guy's really strong." said Goku, "Idiots." Goku flew out of the helicopter and stood beside Broly.

"Listen Broly," said Goku, "I know that deep down you can hear me. Somewhere in that twisted little mind of yours you know what I'm saying. Listen, I'm going to telepathicaly tell you how to perform an attack that might give us a bit of an advantage, and if you do this for me, I'll make sure to free you from those guys' control."

Broly eyed Goku, his head not moving. "Kakarot..." he slowly mumbled, "... for now..."

Down below, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien were firing everything they had at Kakarot, to no avail. Piccolo joined the fray as well, and then Master Roshi and Ubuu. Chaozu, the Androids, and Videl were blasting from above, their beams being swatted away. Kakarot looked down upon them, not taking notice of Goku and Broly, who were posing a bit.

"Impudent fools." Kakarot said to himself, "I could wipe them out with one fell blast, but this is kind of fun. I mean, I was modeled after this world's Goku, so I might as well see what this guy can do. But, where are the other Saiyans? Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Pan, and Virudo are gone. That's... wha?"

Kakarot turned around just in time to see the bright flash of light coming from in front of the helicopter. "I'M BLIND!" Shu cried. Mai smacked him in the back of the head.

"Oh no..." Kakarot said, "Oh no..." And then...

"FU-SION!"

When the light faded, Goku and Broly were gone, replaced by an overly large Saiyan of unsurmountable power.

"Amazing..." muttered Piccolo, "Broku. Heh."

Standing in front of Kakarot was the fusion of Goku and Broly, two eternal enemies brought together for a single purpose. To, well...

"KILL KAKAROT!"

"Still all you can say?" asked Kakarot, "Funny. Anyhow, I haven't noticed too much of power jump in you, so there shouldn't be a problem. So, let's do this."

Kakarot waited for Broku to charge when all of a sudden he felt three blasts in the back of his head. Gohan, Vegeta, and Pan stood with their hands held outward. Kakarot turned and let loose some of that good old unbridled fury and pierced a hole through Vegeta's chest.

"AHK...!" he gasped. The battle fell silent as the Saiyan Prince fell. He fell past the ground of Sky Palace and towards the Earth below. However, Mr. Popo soon came up with his body on his magic carpet later on.

"Is he...?" asked Krillin, despondently. Mr. Popo shook his head.

At that same moment, Bulma arrived. She stepped out of the Air Car to see her husband lying on the ground, lifeless.

"Vegeta?" she muttered, "Vegeta... no! No! No! No! No! Noooooo!" She fell to her knees and put her hands on her ears. Krillin and Mr. Popo tried to comfort her but she pushed them aside.

"I can't take this again! I CAN'T!" Bulma's tears splashed across her shirt, and in the loud silence, it could be heard. She reached into the Air Car's trunk and pulled out Trunks' sword.

"Damn it!" she screamed, "Vegeta! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME AGAIN! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" She raised the sword to stick it in her chest, but she felt a hand suddenly pull her back. She turned to see Virudo.

"Listen," he said, "You're acting irrationally. I know what's been happening to you. It happened to the you in my world. It's effecting your mind. I won't tell them yet, but, well, you need to let Vegeta get wished back, and then live out what you've got left." Virudo put his hand on Bulma's shoulder. She put her hand on her head and pecked him on the cheek.

Suddenly a sarcastic laughing broke through the silence. Everyone turned towards Kakarot, his sadistic smile totally uncharacteristic of the man he looked like.

"This whole thing brings a tear to my eye." he smiled, "Now am I going to kill you, or am I going to kill you?" Bulma walked over to her husband to hold his head and then...

BOOM!

Bulma felt her body being ripped apart by the force of Kakarot's blast. Nothing was left of her.

"Reeeeeeejected!" Kakarot mocked, "Well, let's see how much of the Briefs family we have left to send to Hell. Trunks, Bra, and Virudo. Well, than there's the extended family, Yamcha and Upuar. Heh. Easy pickin's. Then we've got Krillin and his family. And then Mr. Satan and Ubuu and..."

"Shut the Hell up!" Gohan suddenly yelled, kicking Kakarot into the far wall of Sky Palace, "God, you like to hear yourself talk, don't you? You left out the Son family. So come and get a piece of us!" Pan, Piccolo, and Broku suddenly rallied behind him, followed by Krillin and his family, then Videl and hers.

"Enough!" Kakarot said, "There's not enough time in my day to sit around and wait on you all to die, so I'm going to kill you all now!" Kakarot suddenly unleashed a thousand Kienzans at once, trying to demolish the Z-Warriors. The speeds of the disks were faster than Goku could've ever dreamt of throwing them. The Androids, Ubuu, and Master Roshi soon fell dead, and not long after that, Chaozu and Yamcha.

Upuar and Tien soon rallied an effort that pooled her powers, fueled by the rawest emotions, with Tien's pain over Chaozu's death yet again. Upuar powered up past her limit, her blueish black hair turning full red. She charged at Kakarot and knocked him into the tiled ground. She began repeatedly punching him in the chest, burrowing into the rooms below.

Piccolo rallied the others to join and soon everyone was fighting. Broku, Gohan, Trunks, Videl, Bra, Tien, Pan, Chi-Chi, Oolong, Mr. Satan, Yajirobe, Karin, Dende, Mr. Popo, Marron, and Krillin. The large black helicopter landed and the villains joined the fray. Broku couldn't help but crack a smile when he saw the small frog in Saiyan armor attacking Kakarot's ankle.

Virudo, however, decided to stay back. Like his grandmother and great grandfather, he posessed a great mind and he had been analyzing the situation carefully. Suddenly, he realized the flaw in Kakarot's armor.

"Of course." he said to himself, "That's why he hasn't been attacking Broku! But can I allow myself to do this?"

Suddenly, the heroes were tossed aside by Kakarot's sheer strength. Captain Ginyuu, Pilaf, Karin, and Bra were all killed by the mighty force of Kakarot's ki flaring up once more. Broku readied himself for one more attack against Kakarot when he felt a sword go through his chest. The fusion broke. Goku and Broly turned to see Virudo holding a bloodstained sword.

"Virudo?" asked Goku, "What?"

"Listen Goku." said Virudo, his eyes darkening, "I've realized that our enemy was not cloned using your genes or your DNA. He was cloned from your spirit, or your soul. His body is totally artificial and therefore his existence depends on the soul's well-being. Thus, his soul is connected to yours. So, the way I see it, and I don't like this one bit, but the only way to weaken Kakarot enough to kill him, would be to kill the original soul. In other words, you have to die, Goku."

Mr. Satan stepped forward, "So in effect," he said, "You're saying that the only way for us to kill this guy is to kill off our strongest fighter?"

Virudo nodded. Goku stepped up, "Y'know, I think he's right. I mean, you can just wish me back afterwards. It'll be okay." Kakarot stood silently, sneering at the whole turn of events.

"I hate to say this," said Kakarot, "But the kid's right. That would weaken me. But I can't just let you guys have SOME way of winning. So..." Kakarot suddenly blasted Dende away, taking Popo and Yajirobe with him. He then turned towards the stars, shooting a blast towards space. A nearby planet. New Namek.

"NO!" Goku yelled, "You killed all the Nameks! And Dende! I have to hand it to you, though. You were the first one smart enough to think of that. Now all the Dragonballs are gone." Goku blinked and twitched a bit. Kakarot raised his eyebrows.

"Okay." said Goku to Virudo, "I'm ready." Virudo suddenly put his hands above his head and formed and attack.

"SHOCKWAVE PULSAR!"

The blue green blast fired at Goku, who had taken down all of his shielding. The beam evaporated the Saiyan hero in a blinding flash of light.

Goku was dead.

The Z-Warriors stood in silence for a few seconds before being rocked once again by Kakarot's blasts. Marron, Mai, and Shu fell dead.

"FOOLS!" he yelled, "I'M STILL AS STRONG AS EVER!"

"He's bluffing!" retorted Piccolo, "I can feel his power draining by the second!"

Kakarot, filled with anger, rushed at Piccolo and backhanded him. Piccolo stopped himself before he hit the ground and charged at their weakened enemy. Kakarot couldn't stop Piccolo's Makanposappo before it knocked him into the air.

"Damn you!" he yelled. Kakarot hovered down and repeatedly beat on Piccolo's back, sending him slumping to the ground. Broly suddenly flew at Kakarot.

"KILL KAKAROT!" he screamed.

"Fuck you!" Kakarot replied, finally ending Broly's life in one gigantic Kamehameha. Suddenly his ki flared up again and the arena was cleared of all opponents, save one.

Chi-Chi. She slowly walked towards this hulking lookalike of her husband. She stared him up and down.

"I bet you aren't half the man Goku is." she sneered.

"Wanna try me?" Kakarot replied. Chi-Chi smiled and pulled out a miniature version of the Capsule Brute Ray, which Bulma had given to her. Chi-Chi used it one herself and gave a thunderous kick where it hurts.

Kakarot fell to his knees in pain as the heroes (And Tao Pie Pie) attacked Kakarot full force.

"NO!" Kakarot yelled, his voice getting quieter and quieter, "MY MASTER WILL DESTROY YOU ALL! YOUR FATES WILL BE WORSE THAN DEATH! THERE IS NO..." And in a great, silent explosion, Kakarot died.

A few minutes passed as the living tallied up the dead, and they found that the ratio wasn't too promising. Of all the Z-Warriors at the battle, only Gohan, Videl, Piccolo, Chi-Chi, Trunks, Krillin, Tien, Upuar, Mr. Satan, Tao Pie Pie, Oolong, and Virudo had lived. The death count was a thing to behold.

The red sky and the gale force winds soon died away on the planet, and the sun rose over the newly blue sky. Tien walked over to Tao Pie Pie and stared at him.

"You were brave today." he said, "I have to applaud that. Let's put our past behind us, eh, brother?" Tao hadn't heard his Tien actually refer to him as his brother in decades. They shared a lot of animosity towards eachother, but on this day all that fell aside. Tien extended his hand and Tao grabbed it, getting to his feet.

The others mourned their losses. Krillin had once again lost his entire family, and now Master Roshi was gone too. Trunks had lost everyone as well. Mr. Satan relished in the fact that his daughter and son-in-law had survived, but there was no way he would have the gall to rub it in.

And so the days passed. One week, in fact. The Earth was without a God, and that couldn't be good.

In the Afterlife, the fallen heroes and villains huddled to watch the goings on of the living. But for some reason, something was missing. Something very important.

In a vast blackness, Goku walked alone. He could hear that voice calling to him again, but once again he denied it. He was not in Heaven, Hell, or anyplace in between. He had been transported beyond Eden.

Suddenly a bright light blinded Goku. He covered his eyes and when he removed his hands he gaazed upon the presence of an almighty being never seen by the eyes of a mortal

"I am reality." Goku heard, "I am your end. None can withstand me. I am. I... am..." And Goku heard nothing more. Not for a long time.

_

WAIT! DON'T GO! That's not the end of this story! Well, that's the end of Future Shock, but not the end of the story! You see, the events in here will continue in the next installment of Dragonball Zero: Eternal Struggle. So stay tuned!

Well, that's probably going to be it for a while. Summer Vacation's coming up and I STILL don't have the Internet at home so I can't post until I go over to my friend's house (Oh man. I know they're going to cancel my Hotmail account. I can just feel it.) Anyway, feel free to E-Mail me at Superguymatt . Visit my site at rpg/MATTSPAGE. Well, that's it! Catch you on the flip side (Okay. I'll never say that again. i'm sorry.)

BOOYA! - Matt Ryan


End file.
